thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Podeswa
Jeremy Podeswa is a Canadian director. He is an episodic director for the first season of The Newsroom. He helmed the sixth episode "Bullies". He is known for his work in television, particularly for HBO. He has directed for the HBO series Six Feet Under, Carnivàle, Rome, John from Cincinatti, The Pacific, True Blood and Boardwalk Empire. Biography Early life His father was a painter, and the only one of his immediate family to make it out of the Nazi concentration camps alive. Podeswa graduated from Ryerson University's Film Studies program and the American Film Institute's Center for Advanced Film Studies (now the AFI Conservatory). Earlier career He spent the 1980s and 1990s directing independent films. He began his career as a television director in 1996 with the Canadian series Traders. He directed episodes for the first four seasons of the American remake of Queer as Folk from 2000 to 2004. He began working for HBO as a director for Six Feet Under in 2001. He worked with future The Newsroom executive producer Alan Poul on the project. He helmed the first season episode "Life's Too Short". He returned to direct the second season episode "The Invisible Woman" in 2002. In 2003 he helmed the third season episode "The Trap". Also in 2003 he joined the crew of new HBO drama Carnivàle and directed the episodes "After the Ball Is Over" and "Hot and Bothered". In 2004 he directed the episode "Parallel Play" for Six Feet Under season four. He also directed the episode "Totem Mole" for short-lived Fox drama Wonderfalls. In 2005 he returned as a director for Carnivàle; helming the second season premiere "Los Moscos" and the fifth episode "Creed, OK". The show was canceled after the second season. He returned to Six Feet Under for that shows fifth and final season and directed the episode "Hold My Hand". He directed "Lagrimas de Oro" for the second season of showtime drama The L Word. He directed the episode "Ghost World" for the TNT Western mini-series Into the West. He directed "Utica" for new HBO historical epic Rome in 2005. He also directed an episode of political drama Commander in Chief entitled "Rubie Dubidoux and the Brown Bound Express" in 2005. Finally that year he directed two episodes for the third season of FX drama Nip/Tuck; "Granville Trapp" and "Ben White". He had a relatively quiet 2006 directing just one episode of The Book of Daniel season one, "Betrayal". In 2007 he returned to features to direct Fugitive Pieces. He also directed episodes for Showtime's Dexter, HBO's John from Cincinatti and FX's The Riches. He helmed "That Night, a Forest Grew" for the second season of Dexter, reuniting him with Six Feet Under star Michael C. Hall. He directed "His Visit: Day Six" for the short-lived new David Milch series John from Cincinatti. He directed "This Is Your Brain on Drugs" for comedy The Riches. He spent late 2007 and early 2008 shooting episodes for the HBO World War II mini-series The Pacific. He directed three episodes for the series; part three "Melbourne"; part eight "Iwo Jima"; and the finale "Home". He became a regular director for the Showtime historical drama The Tudors in 2008. He began the second season helming the first two episodes "Everything Is Beautiful" and "Tears of Blood". In 2009 he returned to The Tudors to direct a four episode stretch for the third season from the sixth episode "Problems in the Reformation", through "Search for a New Queen" and "Protestant Anne of Cleves", to the ninth episode "The Undoing of Cromwell". Also in 2009 he directed "Where the Sidewalk Ends" for season five of the showtime comedy Weeds. In 2010 The Pacific finally aired. Podeswa also directed for two other series before Boardwalk Empire that year; "Sixth and the Final Wife" and "As It Should Be" for the fourth and final season of The Tudors; and "Keep the Ends Out" and "The Outsider" for short-lived AMC espionage drama Rubicon. Podeswa joined the crew of Boardwalk Empire as a director for the first season in 2010. He directed the fourth episode "Anastasia". Between the first and second season of Boardwalk Empire Podeswa also directed episodes for the HBO drama True Blood and the Starz historical drama series Camelot and The Borgias. He returned as a director for the second season in 2011 and directed two further episodes; the sixth episode "The Age of Reason"; and the tenth episode "Georgia Peaches". Credit Director See also *Jeremy Podeswa at IMDB *Jeremy Podeswa at Wikipedia *Jeremy Podeswa at the Boardwalk Empire Wiki Category:Crew Category:Director